Nations
Each nation has its own unique unit and nation bonus, fit for different playstyles. Starting from Medieval Age, players can use "Revolution" to change their nation. Revolution takes effect instantaneously and the first revolution requires 600 crowns as well as all the builders the player has. The second revolution requires 1000 crowns. This feature was introduced in update v1.3.55. |-| British = British: Nation Power: Increases the loot stolen during attacks by 10%. Unique Unit: Longbowman, Elite Longbowman, King's Longbowman, Yeomanry, Royal Yeomanry, Manchu Rifleman Pros: * Especially good for players that enjoy raiding other players. * Excellent against bases that favor Garrisons and defenders. Cons: * Provides no bonuses on defense. * You must be an avid attacker if you aim to receive the full extent of this nation’s power. |-| Chinese = Chinese: Nation Power: * Increases the number of citizens by 1 * Grants bonus defenders at the town center: +1 per age Unique unit: Chu Ko Nu, Elite Chu Ko Nu, Royal Chu Ko Nu, Fire Lance, Fire Dragon Pros: * A generally well-balanced nation when it comes to economy, offensive and defensive attributes. * Having an extra citizen enables you to complete more tasks and upgrades. * The extra defenders make it more difficult for invading armies to earn stars. Cons: * Though this nation is well-rounded, there is not one particular attribute that excels beyond the rest. |-| French = [[French|'French']]:''' '''Nation Power: *Reduces the time it takes to train an army by 20%. *Can receive more donated troops from Alliance Members (+3 more donated troops). This becomes +6 more donated troops in the Gunpowder Age. Unique unit: Chevalier, Heavy Chevalier, Elite Chevalier, Guard Chevalier, Hussar Pros: * This nation trains troops the fastest of all nations. * Utilizes the power of their strong cavalry troop to deal more damage against opponents while minimizing casualties. * Extra donated troops can make the difference in an attack. Cons: * In exchange for the ability to quickly train troops, this nation forfeits additional defensive and economic benefits. |-| Germans = Germans: Nation Power: ''' * Decreases the cooldown on rally by 5 seconds. * Increases the duration of rally by 100% * Gains a 10% DPS boost upon a multi-player victory. '''Unique unit: Vandal, Heavy Vandal, Landsknecht, Heavy Landsknecht, Junker, Wehrmacht Pros * Has a tactical advantage as this nation is able to use the Rally command more frequently in battle. * Once the Rally speed bonus effect becomes available its effects last longer, allowing troops to cross distances more quickly. *Using the 10% DPS boost can allow for German troops to easily steamroll through enemy bases. Cons: * Although this nation receives an improved Rally option, it must be used tactfully in order to be of any benefit. * German players must attack often and succeed in order to use the 10% DPS buff wisely. * This nation lacks any additional economic or defensive bonuses. |-| Greeks = Greeks: Nation Power: * Refunds 5% of the upgrade cost * Free upgrades under 15 minutes. This increases by 5 minutes per age that comes after. Unique unit: '''Companion, Royal Companion, Heavy Royal Companion, Elite Royal Companion, Stradioti, Companion Tank '''Pros: * With a heavy emphasis on their economy, this nation is able to complete buildings faster and for fewer resources than other nations. * This nation boasts a powerful cavalry troop that’s arguably one of the strongest unique units available. Cons: * The lack of additional defensive bonuses coupled with the ability to generate more resources makes this nation a susceptible and popular target. * Utilizing the free building speed-ups requires meticulous attention and effort. * The benefits of free building speed-up diminishes at later ages where buildings and upgrades can take up to days to complete. |-| Japanese = Japanese: Nation Power: * Town Center shoots at invaders (functions like a Tower) * Increases the length of peace treaties by 25% Unique unit: 'Bushi, Samurai, Heavy Samurai, Nodachi Samurai, Ashigaru '''Pros: ' * Boasts an assortment of defensive technologies such as a Town Center that can attack invaders and lengthened Peace Treaty effects. * The generally strong Bushi enables this nation to deal a lot of damage quickly. '''Cons: * Due to this nation’s lack of economic prowess, it must frequently engage in offensive battles to keep progressing its growth, which can negate the effects of the Peace Treaty bonus. |-| Romans = Romans: Nation Power: 'Increases maximum army size by 10%. '''Unique unit: 'Legion, Heavy Legion, Caesar's Legion, Praetorian Guard, Praetorian Fusilier, Alpini '''Pros: * Able to field large armies containing soldier troops with more health makes the Romans an offensive powerhouse. Cons: * This nation does not receive any additional economic or defensive bonuses. Category:Nations